


Talking to Myself

by Wendino



Series: Rad Plaid Shenanigans [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendino/pseuds/Wendino
Summary: Sid v2 shares some insight with his original self
Series: Rad Plaid Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605298
Kudos: 1





	Talking to Myself

It became routine after a while. 02 would get up, do his fair share of the lab’s chores, walk around to analyze humans out in the wild, and then go sit in the back laboratory until it was time to enter stasis for the evening. He’d found it by accident one day after he’d finished all his tasks early and had boredly walked around Prosperity’s maze of labs, and had taken to visiting the room ever since. Most of the techs, he’d learned, avoided this room like the plague due to the resident in the space. Resident was really too nice of a term, it was more an empty husk left locked in a stasis chamber.

“Im back,” 02 said cheerfully. He never got a response but he didn’t care, he could speak enough for the both of them.

“I finished my studies early to share the news with you!” He sat down in front of the chamber, staring up at the frozen figure. The glaring red alert on the chamber warned of danger but 02 ignored it.

“They’ve decided I’ve progressed enough to be a part of project Integration, I’m gonna be a proper android rep now!” The figure didn’t respond, couldn’t respond, so 02 continued on though he sounded a bit more somber.

“... They gave me a name too. It’s a nice name but it’s weird considering its your name…” 02 looked down at his hands, his wrists now sporting the telltale mood bracelets that marked him as not human.

“We match now too, see… heh, we could be twins almost!” He lifted his gaze once more to the chamber, staring at the yellow bands on the husks own wrists.

“... Can I be selfish?” The husk didn’t respond.

“I’m glad I’m here… Because it means I get to meet you… I know it’s not fair that I get to live the life you were meant to but…” 02 trailed off, wiping his eyes and standing up. He looked back once more at the husk in the chamber, slowly bringing his eyes up from the bracelets to it’s face. Even in the dark, he could see that face clear as day. It was his own face, but also not. So many subtle differences: the hair, freckles, even the facial shape was slightly different from his own. The expression was the main difference. 02 knew how he looked in stasis: relaxed and content, like he had not a care in the world. But the husk? The husk was forever frozen in a stance that screamed defensive, it’s expression cold and closed off even though it couldn’t express emotion anymore. 02 wished the husk could move, or at least open its eyes.

“They say that the eyes are the window to the soul… I wonder how yours would look…” he muttered to himself.

“What happened to you that even while deactivated you stand so closed off… why do the humans here avoid this room… why do they avoid you…” As always, the husk gave no response. 02 sighed and shook his head.

“I’ll figure you out someday, and when I do I’ll get you out of there. Then you can be you again,” he said confidently. He took one last look at the husk, eyeing the bright SYD-001 serial number that stood out on it’s chest, before turning and leaving the back lab for the brighter, more populated areas of Prosperity; ignorant to the husks yellow bands flickering a dull blue for the briefest moment.


End file.
